The Start Of Things To Come
by NPD18
Summary: PostStealing Home. Lindsay's surprised to see Danny waiting for her but as the evening goes on, that isn't the only surprise. DannyLindsay, duh.


**The Start of Things to Come**

**Setting: **Post-'Stealing Home'

**A/N: **There's a stupid story to go along with this fic. Firstly, I was writing a fic that was based on 'Charge of this Post', but then I realized it wouldn't make sense without this fic first sooo… here it is. The other one is coming shortly, and I may very possibly write a sequel to that too. This is only my first Danny/Lindsay fic though so I'm quite proud of it. Wasn't meant to be this short, the next one will be longer. Original title, I know…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or characters, just letting them have a little harmless fun!

Walking down the steps of the prison, Lindsay tried to hide the scowl on her face. She'd known there would be cases like this, but still, she needed answers. Pulling her coat tighter around herself, she looked over at the car lot, surprised to see Danny standing in front of his car waiting for her. She frowned and went over to him, folding her arms across her chest, "You didn't have to wait,"

"Sure I did. You live downtown, this is uptown," Danny said with a slight shrug.

Raising an eyebrow, Lindsay briefly wondered why he'd offered her a lift in the first place, not that she was complaining.

"I could have called a taxi,"

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Montana, you really think I'd leave you to go home in a cab?"

As if finally giving in, she sighed but gave him a small smile nonetheless, "Fine," She paused, "Actually… I don't feel like going home. You up for a beer?"

Danny was slightly taken aback by a sense of déjà vu. At one time it would have been Aiden and him going for drinks, but a lot had changed and he hadn't heard from her in over a month. It seemed crazy when he considered how their friendship was when she was still working with the team. But life went on, and if they hadn't 'lost' Aiden, he'd probably never have met Lindsay.

Grinning, he nodded, "I'm always up for a beer,"

They found a half-decent bar – not their usual one, but one Danny was somewhat familiar with – and found a booth to sit at. The place was empty apart from three drunks practically falling off their bar-stalls, one of which had tried to grab Lindsay's ass on the way in, but was too dizzy to do so. In the corner stood a willowy old man with short rust colored hair which had been scraped over a huge bald spot on the top of his head. Danny recognised him as Joe, the owner of the bar, and gave him a small nod before sitting down across from Lindsay.

"Well this place is_ nice_," Lindsay said, folding her hands in her lap, not daring to even touch the table which didn't look like it had been cleaned in years.

Laughing, Danny smirked at her, "You want me to go fetch ya a pair of latex gloves from my car?"

Before she could respond with a sarcastic comment – not that she had one lined up – Joe appeared next to them, startling her slightly. He stared at them over the top of his glasses which looked as if they were about to fall off his nose and Lindsay had to suppress a laugh. It seemed kind of stupid, considering the circumstances. Looking over to Danny, she waited for him to order their beers, as he no doubt would. When he did so, she smiled slightly, and watched the old man hobble off to behind the bar.

"Thanks," She said meekly, aiming it more at Danny than Joe.

Leaning back in her seat, Lindsay closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she saw Joe place down two beers, before disappearing round the corner. She hesitated before taking a sip and pulling a face. Danny laughed, picking up his own glass and drinking down a big mouthful. Wiping the foam from his mouth he gave her a smirk, "What's wrong Montana? Can't take your beer?" He teased.

"Hey!" She protested, "I ate fried spiders, thank you very much!"

Shrugging playfully, Danny pretended to be thinking hard, "Okay then. I challenge you to a beer-race. Loser pays,"

"Right," She doubted 'beer-race' was the correct term, but never one to decline a challenge, Lindsay shrugged off her jacket, rolled up the sleeves of her black sweater and picked up her glass, "Prepare to lose Messer,"

Pausing, Danny blinked. It was Aiden who called him by his last name, and now Lindsay was doing it. In the same tone and everything. Shaking the feeling off, he grinned, raising his glass. There was no way any money would be leaving his wallet tonight, that he was sure of.

"Ha, they all think they can beat me," He said with a chuckle, "3...2...1...GO!"

He gulped down his pint, keeping his eyes fixed on Lindsay who was having a slight giggle-fit in the middle of her drink, causing her to spill it all down her shirt. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he finished his off. Still, her empty glass hit the table before his.

"You were saying?" Lindsay said, choking on laughter.

"Hey! You spilt half of yours on the table!"

Smirking, she shrugged at him, "Wasn't one of the rules…" Then she looked down, cursed, and rolled her eyes, "Move up, I'm coming to sit next to you,"

Danny looked over at her side of the table where she was squirming as beer dripped onto her lap and purse. As she got up and came round, he purposely stayed where he was, leaving only a tiny space where she wanted to sit. Lindsay attempted to perch there and push him out of the way, but he stopped her. They ended up laughing and pushing each other until they were right on the edge of the seat and before they knew what was happening they were both on the floor.

"Hey! Get off! You're squashing me!" Lindsay laughed, prodding Danny who was half on top of her.

He refused to move, avoiding her pokes, "No way Montana. Not until you admit I won,"

"Not happening," Trying to move under him, she poked his arm which was propping him up. He didn't see her coming and lost balance, falling completely onto her, their noses nearly touching.

Looking up at him, Lindsay ignored the fact she was completely pinned to the floor, his body so close to hers she could feel his heart pounding. For a split-second, she wondered if it was doing that for the same reason as hers, but before she could ponder it any longer, his lips were covering hers in a passionate kiss. She returned it, and couldn't help wondering if he had been wanting this for as long as she had. When they finally pulled apart from each other, and Danny scrambled to his feet, shortly followed by Lindsay, they knew they couldn't just sit down.

"Did that…" He started, standing next to the booth.

Interrupting, she nodded, "Yep,"

"It…" Danny paused, "It wasn't a _bad_ thing though… right?"

Lindsay laughed. Without saying a word, she hesitated before wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him again, stopping just long enough to say, "Nope,"

**THE END**


End file.
